


flower & the honeypot [Requests Open! Again!]

by rukoshitsuji



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Biting, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Power Bottom, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukoshitsuji/pseuds/rukoshitsuji
Summary: since i love flower so much as was inspired by a similar prompt fic, i decided to create one for one of my favourite 'loids and write about her getting fucked and fucking the shit out of others <3[no longer on hiatus - now guests/anons can comment too!]
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid), flower/Gumi (Vocaloid), flower/Lily (Vocaloid), flower/Megurine Luka, flower/Yuzuki Yukari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Rules for Requests! Please read~

Hello and thank you for showing interest in my work!! This collection of prompts will be a mix of suggestions you folks will make and some scenarios that I've cooked up and have been wanting to write for a while, but before you guys start requesting I have to set some ground rules:  
  
1\. Absolutely no minors. I don't care about the age of consent in your country. I will not be writing porn of characters under the canon age of 18. Ageless characters are fine, but for personal preference, I won't write any Flower x Piko porn.  
  
2\. No gross shit like scat, piss or other unsanitary things like that. Some kinks I'm not comfortable with writing, so I'll let you know if you suggest something I'm not comfortable with and we can try and work something else out!  
  
3\. Feel free to make requests under any chapter!  
  
4\. I'm down for any Flower pairing with any character (as long as they don't break rule 1) and as many characters as you want! Gangbangs are fun lol  
  
5\. So go wild!! Just give me which characters you want to see fuck/get fucked by Flower and what you wanna see exactly and off I'll go   
  
_For some funsies, here are just a few basic Flower headcanons I have for context:_  
_-I see Flower as 19-20_  
_-she's a gender-nonconforming young woman_  
_-I generally see her as either a dom top or power bottom  
-maaajor fuckboy sapphic vibes  
_

I hope you enjoy this Flower fuckfest lol  
  
  



	2. new toys [flower x fukase]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, just flower fucking fukase’s brains out with a strap on. that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was desperate to write some pegging with these two after a chat on discord, so here it is!! only short as i only really wanted to focus on ~the action~ but my next chapter will be a fully fleshed out scenario ✨
> 
> stay tuned for some flower x gumi x lily and some luka x flower lol
> 
> this chapter contains: pegging, some verbal degrading, light masochism, and a little bit of overstim

“Mmnn... F-Flower... _Please_...”

Fukase whined pitifully as he felt the length of Flower’s strap rub against his hole tauntingly as her free hand grabbed his leg, forcing them wider apart as he presented himself in front of her on all fours. The two had been "hanging out" in Fukase's room that day, but things had quickly escalated to a heated make-out session which then had lead to... other things once Flower had suggested the use of a new toy getting involved: a double-ended strap-on, one end of which had been pressed inside of the smaller woman's soaking cunt and secured in place with a leather harness, and the end protruding proudly from the o-ring was more than ready for Fukase’s tight slit. Now, she’d fucked him before plenty of times, but never with a something that would also directly get her off. Fukase thought this was fucking hot. 

The only response he received after his pleads was a hand grasping his hair as his girlfriend tugged back his head before leaning in to growl into his ear.   
“How many times do I have to tell you? Don’t fucking tell _me_ what to do. I don’t care if you use pretty words like “please.” God...You’re such a desperate slut, aren't you? Hm?” Flower’s words alone made Fukase’s legs tremble and cock twitch as she then shoved his head back down into the mattress. Now he was laying with his ass in the air, letting out moans already from just the way she mercilessly pulled at his hair and he needly grabbed the bedsheets in fists. God, she was driving him wild and she knew it.

After a few strokes of her long, thick strap-on, Flower positioned the tip of the shaft roughly at Fukase’s entrance and wasted no time at all inserting it all the way in with one powerful thrust of her hips, all whilst keeping his head pressed into the bed. The red-haired android let out a loud pleasured cry as he arched his back at the sensation of being penetrated and stretched open; the smaller woman's forcefulness hurt so bad, but that's just what Fukase wanted. The stinging tingles fizzed out into feelings of pleasure that made his legs go weak. He wanted her to pull his hair and smack him across the face and just fuck his brains out, and that's exactly what Flower was planning to do. 

With one hand in his hair and another grabbing his hips, Flower violently pounded away at Fukase's ass, fucking him hard into the mattress beneath them. The force of her thrusts sent the double-ended strap-on rocking back and forth in its harness, and the sensation caused by the movements of the end inside Flower lead to her letting out small grunts and raspy breaths as she continued to slam into the twink beneath her. However, her quiet moans were nothing compared to the loud mewls of ecstasy that Fukase was making. He would always be extra vocal, but the young man could barely contain himself when he was being fucked and Flower could reduce him to a whimpering, panting and begging mess within moments with just a simple touch. She had that effect on people.

Fukase's vision became fuzzy with a mix of lust and pleasure as he could feel how deep Flower was pounding him. His mouth remained open, unable to close from the moans pouring from his throat and he could feel a tiny stream of drool trail from the corner of his mouth, seeping into the bedsheets. Still, his cock ached with the need for touch and stimulation, twitching and leaking with pre that trickled down his length. Fukase reached for it out of desperation only for his wrist to be grabbed and shoved behind his back, held there by Flower's surprisingly strong hand that had released its grip on his hair. "Is this not enough for you, huh?" She paused her thrusts but only for a second to slick back her hair - _fuck_ her voice was husky as hell. She didn't wait for a response to her question; Flower grabbed Fukase's hips and roughly raised them up higher before delivering a single furiously hard thrust that shook the frame of the bed harder than before. "Is this not enough? This not fuckin' doing it for you? Huh? You fucking slut?" The sound that tore itself from Fukase's throat was closer to that of a scream than a moan as Flower did the same action once, then twice. She was purposefully hitting a very particular spot deep within him that sent waves of pure ecstasy rippling throughout his body and made him see stars. She couldn't help but slyly smirk at his response.   
" _Yes_ yes yes-- F-Flower, oh fuck... mhmnn... t-there, there _please_ oh god, please please _please_ \--"Fukase gasped with desperation. He wanted to feel the pleasure she'd given him again so badly it hurt.   
"I know I told you not to ask for shit like this..." Flower began, leaning down to press some lazy kisses and nibbles against his neck earning more needy moans from the redhead before whispering, her lips brushing his ear. "But hearing you beg like that makes me so wet♡" And with that, she rolled her hips again, hitting his prostate with the precision of an expert and relishing the slutty moans and cries he let out as she resumed fucking him hard. She could tell by how his panting became more desperate and how he bucked and moved his hips in a hungry attempt to meet her thrusts that he was close to cumming. Just the thought of sending him over the edge really riled Flower up. “Gonna cum?” She cooed. “Are you gonna cum from just me fucking your ass? Ngh... God, I feel like I’m fucking a girl.” But she gave Fukase no chance to reply as she then grabbed his aching cock and began to pump it furiously. “Go on then. Cum.” He could barely form words to respond as he succumbed to being drunk on the overstimulation of having his prostate hammered and being furiously jerked off, all whilst listening to Flower's breathy groans and curses close to his ear. The only thing Fukase could say were tangles of pleads and Flower's name, all punctuated with moans and whimpers that drowned out the creaking of the bed frame.

Turning Fukase into a complete overstimulated mess beneath her that only mewled her name got Flower off _real_ good, and the rocking back and forth of the end of the strap-on dick buried inside her was driving her wild. She was getting close, but she could tell Fukase was getting much closer.   
"F-Flower, I'm ngh- g-gonna.. cum-" His own cries cut himself off as Fukase felt his eyes water as his back arched into Flower who pulled his hips down harder onto the strap, fucking him through the orgasm that wrecked his body. Grabbing him harshly by the hair once more, the smaller android leaned down to bite into his shoulder sending Fukase's eyes rolling back and his tongue almost lolling out his mouth. His hips twitched as ropes of sticky white fluid spurted from his cock and onto his stomach and his girlfriend's hand, eventually dripping slowly down onto the mattress. After a few more snaps of her hips, Flower felt herself also come undone, furrowing her brow as she bit back a moan. She ground her hips into Fukase some more, riding out her orgasm despite the whines from the now very sensitive man beneath her.

Once her body's tension subsided, she released his shoulder from her mouth and took a moment to enjoy the sight of the deep, reddening teeth mark's she made on his pale skin before slowly sliding the fake cock out of Fukase's now well-used slit. She then knelt there, taking in the sight of the mess she'd made out of the taller red-haired man; he'd collapsed onto his side now, dazed with the warm sensations from his orgasm. His hair was much messier now, and his face was flushed a similar colour. But still, Flower had to smile at the looked of blissed-out satisfaction that appeared on her lover’s face after that. They should certainly do this again sometime. 


	3. a taste of her own medicine [luka x flower]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luka's growing tired of flower's cocky fuckboy attitude, so she decides she should put her in her place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt from discord! the next chapter will be a prompt from ao3 featuring flower and lily topping gumi~~  
> i also really wanna write some power bottom flower at some point because it's one of my favourites to imagine lol  
> i'm also excited to work on something a bit more intimate between gumi and flower soon so!! prepare for that at some point 
> 
> this chapter features: strap ons, restraints (handcuffs), its a slight bit hate-fucky but it's 100% consensual

If there was one thing that had been acting like a thorn in Luka's side lately, it would be the small confident and kuudere young woman who had been on the scene for under half the time Luka had been an idol. Flower was _incredibly_ attractive, and her boyish appearance and suave confidence made her incredibly popular with the ladies and she'd quickly found herself becoming quite the womaniser. It seemed as if she was trying to snatch that title from Luka, however. Flower would frequently very slyly make a move on the women that Luka would very clearly have her eye on, all with a knowing side glance to the older pink-haired android. It was getting on Luka's nerves. 

And that was why the sight in front of her right now was such a treat. 

Flower was leaning against the headboard of Luka’s bed, her wrists in a pair of leather cuffs and suspended above her head via a very convenient hook on the wall. Her body was completely bare apart from her leather choker which Luka was aching to pull her by, and though her legs were spread in what could be perceived as very eagerly, there was also quite the scowl on the young woman’s face as the taller pink-haired pop idol let out an amused laugh. "Awh, Hana-chan. You look so much cuter when you're unable to do anything~!" Luka cooed, extending a hand to stroke Flower's hair as if she was some sort of pet much to her distaste. She was wearing significantly more than Flower, but was still only clad in pink lingerie she had been wearing under her clothes.  
"A-Alright, whatever..." She muttered. "Look, are you gonna fuck me or what? I didn't agree to this so you could just.. fondle me." Though Flower spoke with a harsh sigh and a roll of her purple eyes, she still struggled to make eye contact with the woman leaning over her and a dark pink blush found itself on her face much to Luka's greatest amusement. Again, Luka simply chuckled as she slowly dragged her fingertips down from Flower’s white hair to caress her face, then down along her collar bone and eventually down her chest. "Ah, so you really are a whore, aren't you?" She teased, glancing down to Flower's very small breasts as she pondered her next moves. "Be patient, Hana-chan. I want to enjoy seeing you like this for as long as I can~♡" Though Flower’s expression was similar to that of a dog about to bite, she still kept her mouth firmly shut as she turned her face away from her pink-haired captor. She was only in this for a hard fuck, but her cocky attitude made it difficult for her to not bite back at Luka’s little comments and taunts. 

Without any warning, Luka placed both of her hands upon Flower’s tits and begun to palm and knead what little soft flesh was there which earned a shaky gasp as her hostage tugged on her restraints. There wasn’t exactly much to grab at, so Luka turned her attention to the small pink buds. She slowly rolled her nipples under her thumb, feeling them quickly harden as a tiny moan escaped from Flower despite how hard she tried to stifle it. Luka just smirked at this, now increasing her speed as she lightly flicked and rubbed the sensitive buds, paying close attention to how Flower responded.   
“F-Fuck...” She cursed, hating how she couldn’t control the small moans that would briefly escape her throat and the growing heat between her legs. She’d be lying to herself if she said this wasn’t turning her on, but god admitting this to Luka is the last thing she’d do. 

After a few short moments, Luka stopped to run her hands down Flower’s slender body, humming in satisfaction as she watched the younger woman grow more flustered. However, Luka had noticed that she’d closed her legs... So perhaps she was hiding something. And thus, the idol ran her hands down to Flower’s thighs and forced them apart. “My my, what have we here?” She purred as she moved her hand to her slit, spreading her open with two fingers. The small opening was visibly slick with clear fluids already, and Luka smiled as she pressed her fingers against the wetness, rubbing ever so slightly to taunt her. “Ngh-!” Despite screwing shut her eyes and pulling against her restraints, Flower’s legs were still spread wide without any assistance. "So you _are_ just a horny little slut. I knew it.” Luka cooed yet again, taking her fingers away from Flower’s cunt and wiping them without a second thought against her flat stomach. “You’re already getting so wet from just a little tease.”

”Are you actually expecting me to be bone dry when I’m being groped by a bitch with huge tits?” Flower snapped back defensively, but still Luka ignored her. Instead, she pulled open a drawer in her nightstand and began to rummage around in it for a moment before pulling out what appeared to be a very large vibrator wand. She held it in her hand for a moment, feeling the device’s weight before giving Flower a little smile. “Hmm... Then I wonder how wet this will get you?” Wasting no time at all, Luka switched the toy on and brought it up to the highest setting with the simple press of a button. She relished the small groans of poorly-stifled pleasure from Flower as she delicately brought the vibrator's head down to one of her nipples - for a woman she'd usually seen as very closed-off, suave and confident, she was beginning to make some surprisingly slutty sounds as she slowly began to drop the tough-guy act. Luka's hand drifted between Flower's legs to firmly press two fingers against her tight entrance. Her pussy was soaked at this point, and the teasing circles that the pink-haired woman rubbed started to drive Flower insane. It took all of her willpower not to rub up against Luka's hand for some sort of friction or penetration, and her clit ached and throbbed needily.  
  
However, a little gasp escaped her once her torturer removed the toy from her nipple. Luka flashed a very pleased smile, one that Flower wanted to smack off her face, before letting out another amused little chuckle. "Ahh, Hana-chan... Look how needy you are! Since you've been somewhat well-behaved, how about I give you something you've been after?" Flower opened her mouth to respond, but the only thing that came from her throat was a shocked cry as the vibrator was pressed hard against her clit, still at its full power. Her back arched as she couldn't contain herself anymore; she couldn't help but moan and curse and her small thighs and hips shuddering from the sudden hard stimulation much, to Luka's delight. The fingers that had been circling her entrance had now fully sheathed themselves inside, slowly pumping in and out with the occasional scissoring motion as she got a feel for Flower's tightness. "My, you're so tight for someone I thought was such a whore. Ah... perhaps I should stretch you out a little? I want to see what your limit is." The sensation of Luka's fingers and the intense stimulation on her clit left Flower feeling like she was embarrassingly close to cumming already until-  
  
"W-Wha... What?" Flower almost whined as Luka turned the vibrator's power off, but before she could ask any more questions she was met with a pair of very wet fingers being forced into her open mouth.   
"Clean these for me whilst I get something out, will you? And don't you think about biting. I know what you're like." Luka could practically feel the smaller woman's teeth sinking into the digits in her mouth, but alas all Flower did was give her a stern glare and a groan before reluctantly rolling her tongue around her finger's, cringing as she tasted herself upon them. 

From the same drawer, Luka tugged out a harness with her free hand before also pulling out a much larger object that made Flower pause the finger sucking. It was a huge strap-on dick, roughly ten inches in length and as girthy as anything. "Don't think you can handle this? Aw, what a shame. Perhaps I should give you something small-"  
  
"Ugh, f-fuck off. Of course I can." Flower snapped, though her breathing was rather shaky as she recovered from the brief attack on her clit. "Just fucking... hurry up and get on with it." Luka just laughed at her response and shook her head, but she couldn't be bothered to respond to the back-chat. To Flower's relief, she then reached up and unhooked the cuffs from the hook on the wall so Flower's wrists were no longer suspended above her head but still, they were cuffed. She grabbed ahold of the white-haired vocalist's hips and roughly slid her towards her, ignoring her yelp of protest. Flower was laying on her back now, still looking very displeased about having her wrists restrained and being dragged around, but Luka just happily continued to equip her new toy as she equipped her harness over her panties. For a moment she brushed her thumb over her slit, thoroughly enjoying the way Flower squirmed and closed her eyes. "Now... Let's see how much of this I can cram into you♡" Luka positioned the tip of her fake cock against the soaked folds, but then proceeded to just... not move. "Actually... Hey, Hana-chan. Tell me how much you want it."  
  
Flower immediately opened her eyes with a frustrated groan. "G-God, fucking hell.... If you hate me so damn much why don't fuck me like it? Just... Fuck me like you hate my fucking guts already you--" Before she could even finish her sentence, Luka decided that it was best to not let her slut chat back anymore. With a firm grasp of her hips, she pulled Flower down hard onto her strap-on with a surprising amount of ease, thoroughly enjoying the loud, primal cry of pleasure tearing itself from her throat as she felt herself being stretched open. Luka immediately began thrusting into her, sheathing the full ten inches inside of Flower’s tight, soaking wet pussy and slamming her hips against hers in repetitive pounds. " _F-fuck,_ it feels s-so fucking big--" Flower could barely speak as she now shamelessly let out filthy moans and cries, no longer caring about what Luka thought as she was being fucked like a toy, her wrists now pinned above her head by the older woman's hands.   
"Aw, look at you~" Luka cooed at the woman coming undone under her. "You're loving this. I've wanted to put you in your place for so _fucking_ long~!" But again, Flower couldn't respond to her taunts. She could only make lewd, slutty sounds as the feeling of fullness and being fucked hard almost became overwhelming, but Luka was right. She _was_ loving it.   
  
After only a few more hard pounds that hit just the right spot inside her, Flower could feel how close she was to cumming as she felt Luka's fake cock hammering away deep inside her. Her face was flushed dark pink and she felt hazy from ecstasy, her eyes glassy and her mouth open as streams of gasps and mewls and slutty noises came from her as she was fucked deep into the bed. "You're so close to cumming already, aren't you?" Luka asked through small pants as she kept up her rhythm, a smirk on her face. "That's so cute, Hana-chan. Maybe..." She then trailed of, releasing her grip on Flower's wrists to grab a previously used little toy. "This might help♡"   
  
Before being able to even register what was happened, Flower heard a familiar buzz as a hard, vibrating object was pressed firmly against her clit all whilst Luka increased up the speed of her fucking. She let out a loud, almost primal cry that the neighbours would surely hear as her back arched and legs and hips trembled from the overstimulation, and it wasn't long before she began to cum harder than she'd ever expected from this. "I-I'm cumming.. ngh.. g-gonna cum I-I'm gonna f-fucking cum--" Flower could barely speak as she cut herself off with her own moans whilst her small, slender body shuddered as she was continuously fucked through her orgasm despite her inaudible protests. 

After what felt like hours, Luka finally moved the vibrator away from Flower's weeping cunt and slowly, inch-by-inch slid out the large strap-on cock that was briefly connected by a thin string of liquid leaving Flower dazed, panting and messily laid on the bed. The sight of the well-fucked young woman was almost enough to make Luka cum on the spot, but she very quickly got herself out of her harness and panties and began to furiously rub her clit as she leaned over Flower. Remembering the vibrator, Luka picked it up again and pressed it against her own soaking wet slit before cumming quickly with a pleasured cry, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the white-haired idol below her as she came. "Haah... Oh my do I wish I had a cock just so I could cum on your face or fill your pussy up. I think it'd suit you~"   
  
Flower simply groaned and rolled over to her side, facing away from the pink bitch. "A-Alright.... Fuck off then. I'm done with you now." 


	4. a quick fix [flower x al]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flower is after something to fill her up, and luckily al can provide that  
> this is a weird pairing but size diff is hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sort of back lol, heres a quickie. send me requests and i'll do em
> 
> [the chapter contains size difference, large insertions, rough sex and thats probably it]

"Damn. I mean, you weren't lying. That's pretty fucking big." Flower sounded relatively impressed for once. She had shimmied out of her shorts and her vest shirt was rolled up, exposing her breasts whilst straddling the large legs of the man she was planning to get absolutely hammered by. His dick was flat against her stomach, the tip close to touching her bellybutton. God, she was absolutely soaked from the thought of that being stuffed into her. She knew it'd be a tight squeeze, but that's just what got her riled up. The much smaller woman shuffled back on the bed in the hotel room she bought with her company's funds, completely spreading her legs before letting her hand drift down between them to rub her needy pussy. "Alright, get on with it then."

Al, however, looked a little uncertain. "What? Now?" 

"I didn't invite you here for chit-chat." Flower groaned, rolling her eyes. She spread her legs further, raising her hips up in an open invitation. "You're here to fuck me and leave. Got it?" Still, she didn't like the uncertainty in the much larger man's eyes. Guess she should get rid of it then. She spread herself open with her fingers, a smirk clear on her face as her digits ran up and down her slick entrance. "Mm... c'mon, I've been needing this for ages. I wanna know what it's like to be stretched to my fucking limit... wonder how deep that thing'll go..." Two fingers dipped inside, stretching the tight hole open only slightly. "Wonder if they gave me some kinda womb or something... I want you to fucking split it open with that huge dick~"

That's what made Al pounce. As if some animalistic instinct had been brought out by the petite android's words and gestures, he grabbed a hold of her slim thighs and forcefully angled her hips upright to Flower's delight before plowing into her with a single sharp thrust. There was no struggle in penetrating her since her burning arousal had gotten her completely soaked, and the feeling of her pussy being forced open and the sensation of her insides stretching to accommodate the girth with euphoric. _"Yes yes yes! Mmm fuckk, yes!"_ Flower couldn't contain her moans as Al didn't even give her a chance to adjust to his sheer size as he seized her waist and began pounding with all of his force. He only let out grunts of effort whilst Flower couldn't keep her damn mouth shut, making all sorts of lewd moans. _"Use me like a f-fucking cocksleeve, god yes!"_ And that was almost exactly what Al was doing. It was beyond a tight fit, but thanks to the wetness he was able to slam the entirety of his dick all the way in. His large hands were wrapped around Flower's slender waist, his thumbs meeting just under her ribcage and he slammed her pelvis into his to meet every hard thrust.

Flower was in ecstasy. Her tight pussy only just stretched enough to fit the girth and it was exactly what she was after. The feeling of her insides being forced apart to accommodate the cock inside her only grew as Al forced her hips upwards even more and began to hammer downwards, the tip forcing its way easily through her "cervix" making a slight bulge in her abdomen. _"Mmm f-fuck yes! Destroy my fucking pussy!"_ Orders for Al to go harder and to give her "more" of whatever he was giving her spilled from her open mouth as her hands switched from grasping at the bed sheets to grabbing at her tits and feeling the outward dent in her stomach made by Al forcing his way inside her. The stretching, the fullness, the way his dick was constantly pressed against a spot inside her that got her back arching - she was close, but surprisingly Al was closer. Out of seemingly no where he picked up pace even more, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall to the point where it was surprising nobody complained, then let out a low, gaspy moan as he blew his load into the deepest part of Flower's cunt. The sensation of her "womb" being filled up was the final straw for Flower and she came soon after with a loud pleasured cry, her thighs shaking as she had one of the best orgasms yet, cursing loudly. 

After their little endeavor came to a close, Flower had wasted no time in getting Al to leave. She'd only wanted him for sex, not for company after all. 


End file.
